


someone like you

by milkysvngie



Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [19]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Jongseong, Jungwon is a bad guy, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Yang Jungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysvngie/pseuds/milkysvngie
Summary: jungwon wanted to touch jay so bad.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130732
Kudos: 12





	someone like you

it was stronger than him. the need to touch his beloved hyung in an inappropriate way. he tried a couple of times but jay didn't like it. he didn't mind his dongsaeng touching his belly or holding his hand but when the younger suddenly started grabbing his ass or one of his thighs when they were sitting down it became a problem. park, like every human, had his limits and being touched like this was one of them.

everything changed every time the older was sleepy. he didn't mind being touched like this when lack of sleep hit him, he even looked like he enjoyed it. that's why jungwon liked to sleep with his hyung - it was an opportunity and he liked to take it.

but after some time the touches weren't enough. jungwon could do whatever he wanted, grab the plush thighs or perky ass but it made him hard to the point it hurt and the only thing he could do was to go to the bathroom and jack off. he didn't want that. he wanted his hyung to help him with it. but he couldn't ask. he already knew that jay would say no and maybe even stop sleeping with him. park was just… really reserved. even sleepy jay would definitely say no, so jungwon had no other choice but to take it without telling him.

he chose the night before their day off. he knew that other members would be knocked out after finally getting some break so he wasn't scared of them catching him. when he asked jay if he wanted to sleep with him that night, the man said yes with a big smile, not knowing what the younger one was planning.

after the other members went to their rooms to go to sleep, jungwon and jay sat at the couch to talk a little. the younger one was responsible for making tea for them, which was weird because park was the one who usually made it. the fact that the leader suddenly wanted to do that shocked the older a little but he didn't think much about it. why would he? he wasn't aware of jungwon's plan. he had no idea that the tea he got was the kind which made you sleep so deep that there's no way you're going to wake up unless your body is hundred percent rested. how? his cute friend would never do that to him!

but he did. and now jay was asleep and not aware of his surroundings at all. the tea started working quickly and jungwon was extremely happy. he checked if his hyung for sure was not going to wake up. he touched him everywhere, but the older didn't even stir and the touch wasn't light. won could feel his cock getting hard just because he knew what's going to happen. he felt only a little bad but he had no other choice. the last thing before starting his fun was checking if others were also asleep. they were. yang was so excited.

he started by taking off his pants and boxers. then, he stroked his cock just to make sure it was fully hard. the view of his hyung laying under him not knowing what was going to happen to him turned jungwon on. he loved how erotic jay's face looked with his mouth open and his cheeks puffed.

he slowly took off park's clothes and manhandled him so the older was now laying on his tummy. yang placed his knees under him so the older's ass was at the same height as jungwon's crotch. 

the younger smiled to himself and took the lube he bought earlier. he poured some at his right hand and park's hole, loving the fact that the older got goosebumps. he worked two fingers in him. he wanted to fuck him as fast as possible so he didn't have time to prep the older well. he wan not going to complain anyway so jungwon decided to not spend much time on that activity.

was three fingers enough? he had no idea, he has never done this before. but it looked like the older man was stretched enough, so he just thrusted his cock into the tight heat. he loved the way the older felt around him. he couldn't stop the moans and whines from escaping his mouth. he wondered if jay was feeling good too. he must. there's no way he weren't. right?

jungwon came embarrassingly quick. he didn't mind tho. he enjoyed it even if it wasn't long. he took out his cock staring at the way his cum poured out of his hyung's hole. he loved this.

he wasn't sure what he should do now. should he clean everything up? no, he was too lazy to do that, his mind was somewhere else, he couldn't focus on anything but jay's body next to him. he just put on his and park's clothes on them and laid next to his friend. he hugged him and slowly started falling asleep. he was just so stupid, he didn't know any better.

he woke up to the sound of fists hitting on the door, someone screaming at him and hitting his arm. he didn't know what's happening. he wanted to ask but before he could say anything he felt a fist colliding with his face. two times. the dorm was loud. he could hear sunghoon and jake screaming at the bathroom door and heeseung screaming at him doing his best to stop himself from hitting jungwon once again. he also heard really loud sobs from the bathroom. it was jay. jungwon finally realized.

maybe leaving the lube, tea package and his cum on jay's body wasn't the smartest idea. now they all know, don't they? he was screwed up.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twt♡](https://twitter.com/kittyboykiki?s=09)   
>  [ cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/kittyboykiki)


End file.
